humans_on_amcfandomcom-20200214-history
Laura Hawkins
Laura Hawkins is the separated wife of Joe Hawkins and the mother of Mattie Hawkins, Sophie Hawkins and Toby Hawkins. She is an ally of the conscious synths. 'Biography' ''Early Life Not much is known about her childhood, except her mother "wasn't very good at loving". She also had a younger brother, Tom, who was hit by a car while she was supposed to be watching him. Season One Episode 1.1 She tries calling her family from her hotel room, but it goes to voicemail. She then texts her husband saying her case is going over and she'll talk tomorrow. She checks her phone and sees she has missed calls. Later she's in the train station and visibly shown to not like seeing all the synths there. As she walks in, her daughter sees her and stops shooting at the neighbor's synth. Laura takes a deep breath before entering the house, and is surprised how clean it is. She walks into the living room where she hugs Sophie, then Toby, telling them she missed them terribly as Mattie enters behind her. When Laura sees her oldest who is clearly annoyed, she compliments her jeans which causes her daughter to walk away. Joe comes in, a little nervous, until Mia appears and Laura is shocked at seeing a synth in her home. She looks at her husband accusingly and they have a private word in a hallway. She starts off telling him she didn't want a synth around the kids and she's told him this before, but he retorts that it was ages ago and that the house is better for it. She doesn't care, claiming it will mess with the kids' heads and that they don't need one, then firmly tells her husband to take it back. He tells her he won't, because he needed help. She then asks him why he didn't tell her about it, and he responds that she wasn't there, which distresses her. He carries on by saying she was gone for five days even though it was only supposed to be two, and that he had to take care of the kids and work as usual, and that she can't just walk in and say what the family needs. She says she had to and if he wants he can call the office if he wants, but he says he wants to try the synth and walks back to the kids. She follows him after taking a breath, asking if it has a name. Sophie wants to name it Anita for her friend who moved away, but Laura says it's just a machine and it doesn't have feelings and it can't replace her friend. Laura asks if everyone is happy with the name Anita, and they agree. Laura double checks it knows its name, and it says Anita Hawkins which disturbs her, causing her husband to whisper in her ear that they have a month to take it back and they can discuss it then. That night, Laura is looking at a photo album she hides in her closet, and is spooked by Anita entering and offering to unpack her suitcase. The next morning, she smiles at seeing the breakfast Anita made, though uncomfortable Anita made it and when her husband and Sophie praise it. When Mattie asks Anita for the sugar, Laura orders Anita to stop and tells her daughter Anita isn't a slave, though Mattie responds that that is exactly what Anita is. She and her daughter argue and Laura snaps at Anita. Joe breaks the awkward tension by cracking a joke, which no one laughs at. Laura explains to Anita that her husband was trying to be funny, and Anita laughs. Episode 1.2 '''TBA' Episode 1.3 TBA Episode 1.4 TBA Episode 1.5 TBA Episode 1.6 TBA Episode 1.7 TBA Episode 1.8 TBA ''Season Two '''TBA' Season Three TBA 'Personality' Because her job often keeps her away from home, this lead to some bitterness from her children and some strain with her husband, who gets a synth to help. Laura finds trouble in his decision, she is not supportive of the synths role in humanity in general. Laura feels compromised by the presence of a synth in their household. She finds herself in an apparent maternal power struggle with the family synth. Partially because of her dislike for Anita, she suspects Anita of being an unusual synth. She closely monitors her activity and confronts her on several occasions. For the most part, her family members, do not share her suspicions. 'Trivia' * She hides a photo album in her closet that contains a picture of her as a young girl and her mother at the beach. * Her brother, Tom died when she was 11 and he was 5. * In S2, the Hawkins family are living at 72 Highbridge Drive, EN4. EN4 is the London Bourgh of Barnet. Appearances Season 1= * Episode 1.1 * Episode 1.2 * Episode 1.3 * Episode 1.4 * Episode 1.5 * Episode 1.6 * Episode 1.7 * Episode 1.8 |-|Season 2= * Episode 2.1 * Episode 2.2 * Episode 2.3 * Episode 2.4 * Episode 2.5 * Episode 2.6 * Episode 2.7 * Episode 2.8 |-|Season 3= * Episode 3.1 * Episode 3.2 * Episode 3.3 * Episode 3.4 * Episode 3.5 * Episode 3.6 * Episode 3.7 * Episode 3.8 Category:Characters Category:Female characters Category:Season One Characters Category:Season Two Characters Category:Season Three Characters Category:Main characters Category:Living Characters Category:Humans Category:Hawkins family Category:Parents